Sephiroth
by Tifa's7thHeaven
Summary: Cloud and the gang confront Sephiroth to save the world.


**I started writing on FanFic again (yay)! Don't forget to review!**

The night of Nibelheim's destruction ran through Sephiroth's mind. He smirked at the memory of the countless people that had gone up in flames. The memory still lingered in his eyes; tongues of fire stretching up towards the sky, releasing a veil of thick black smoke that covered the reactor where JENOVA slept. The memory was yanked away as Cloud moved his hand slightly behind his back to get a firmer grip on his buster blade. Around his hand was Aries materia, the one from her mother; the one that was useless.

Tifa stood at Cloud's side, her gloved fists, ready to spring forward, shielding her face. She flicked a strand of her dark brown hair from her eye and glared at Sephiroth. On Cloud's other side stood Barret gripping his gun arm, which was pointed towards Sephiroth. Behind them stood the rest of the group; everyone except Aries, who had fallen to Sephiroth's greed, and Vincent who had..."other business"...to tend to.

"Give it up! It's all over now!" Cloud shouted as he leaned forward to get ready for the fight ahead. Sephiroth kept his elfish grin firmly pasted on his face. He made but one move; he slowly crouched down. Tifa gasped. An aerial attack! Sephiroth sprung into the air and drew his sword. At once, the team took action.

Tifa and Barret had run off to the side. Yuffie, Cid, and Red XIII darted past Cloud, but Cloud remained at his position, poised to attack. Sephiroth landed on a rock that was hovering above the platform. With a derisive laugh, he raised his palm to generate a black sphere.

"Tifa! Now!" Cloud turned his head towrad Tifa, who nodded and climbed onto Barret's gun arm. With one swift move, he boosted her into the air. She hurtled through the air, then started to lose altitude. She flailed her arms to try to grab onto something to keep from falling into darkness. Her hand hit a small platform, orbited by a few small pebbles. She scrambled onto it then searched for Sephiroth.

Barret joined Cait Sith at the back of the platform and began firing at Sephiroth, but an invisible barrier surrounding Sephiroth absorbed the shots not even leaving a scratch.

Cloud wasn't happy with the team's results so far. He decided to get help from the three remaining units. "Yuffie, can you distract him?" Yuffie smiled and leaped into the air with amazing gymnastic abilities. She threw her shuriken as far as she could. Sephiroth turned away from Barret to focus on his new opposer. "Now!" Cloud yelled throwing his unoccupied arm in the air. Cait Sith raised his megaphone to his lips and let out an earshattering shriek. The sound waves pierced through the barrier, since it was not enforced well in that area, and Sephiroth fell back, the sphere following him. Sephiroth clutched his sword with an iron grip and thrust it into the sphere. The dark ball split up and the pieces shot into the air and rained down on the team. Tifa dodged two of them then ran towards Sephiroth via the hovering stones.

Cloud finally took his first move. He lunged into the air and drew his blade from his sheath, taking an unblocked hit to Sephiroth, who flipped in mid-air and counter attacked. The two clanged swords as they fell through the air. They both hit the ground at the same time and darted towards each other. Sephiroth struck the other swordsman, and Cloud slid back. Tifa leaped off the rock she was balanced on andplummeted down on Sephiroth, fist first. Barret rushed in to help, swinging his metallic hand.

Sephiroth grinned again and swung his sword behind his back, knocking Tifa back. Then he pulled his sword in front of him and spun around, hitting both Tifa and Barret. Tifa flew back and grabbed the edge of the platform to keep from falling to her death. Tifa struggled to get her other hand onto the platform. Cloud ran to the rescue, but was blocked off by Sephiroth. Cloud rose his sword to strike, but was stopped by a shooting pain in his wrist. He looked up at it. It was being absorbed into his skin. His sword started to glow the same deep purple color as Aries's materia and Cloud brought it down. The ground exploded throwing dust and debris into the air. Cloud darted forward to help Tifa, but it was to late.

Tifa fell down and disappeared into the darkness. Sephiroth landed behind Cloud. His Omni Slash had missed. Sephiroth held up his right hand and snapped his fingers together. Immediately, the other members of the team froze in a cocoon of darkness. It was just Cloud and Sephiroth. Seophiroth readied his sword and took a step forward. Cloud took a step back. Sephiroth took another step forward. Cloud stepped back again. Now he was at the edge. Sephiroth swung his sword. Cloud stumbled and dropped to the ground. Sephiroth raised his sword again to deliver the final blow, but was interupted by a gunshot. Vincent landed next to Cloud with his hand around Tifa's waist.

"You're late." Cloud joked standing up. "Now, let's end this. The three darted forward and struck simultaneously knocking Sephiroth back. "I won't miss this time!" Cloud shouted. "Omni Slash!"

Cloud stuck his sword into the ground. The ground glowed purple then sent a pulsing wave through the ground. It moved towards Sephiroth and exploded. The dust cloud cleared. The rest of the team was walking towards them. The world was saved; Sephiroth was gone, and the rest of the Cetra, too. Cloud look up to see rays of light streaming down and illuminating the platform. And he saw something else, but maybe it was just him; he thought he saw Aries smiling down at him.

**Did you like it? Please review! I wanna know what you thought of it!**


End file.
